Abrazo de media noche
by Euda
Summary: De nuevo, tienes la oportunidad de amarla. Después tanto tiempo, por fin puedes adorarla como sólo tú sabes hacer.


**El mundo de Vampire Academy pertenece a Richelle Mead, incluyendo personajes y algunos términos. La historia siguiente es de mi creación.**

* * *

Abrazo de media noche

Tú crees, hombre embriagado de amor, que ella es la criatura más hermosa del mundo. Tú crees que como ella no hay nadie más. Rose fue hecha justo para ti y tú para ella, después de todo. Es inevitable que tú la ames.

 _Ella te pertenece._

Tú cuerpo tiembla por la expectativa. Ha pasado algo de tiempo desde la última vez que tuvieron la oportunidad de sentir el placer de la carne arrasar con sus conciencias y sólo los hiciera creer que lo único que puede apaciguarlos es la unión física de sus almas. Tienen tantas responsabilidades, tanto trabajo, que apenas si hay tiempo para besos fugases. Es como el cielo que ahora estén así.

Y tú buscas sus labios, desesperado por tener un poco de ella en ti. Rose responde tu cariño al instante, con la misma dolorosa urgencia de sentirte. Ella, encontrándose debajo de ti con su espalda contra la cama que comparten, te rodea con sus brazos para hacer que te acerques más a ella, dándote la oportunidad de estrujar sus cuerpos calientes. Dejas sus labios y de abrazarla, para hacer que por su cuello baje un rio de besos, mientras tratas de subir su blusa lo suficiente para dejar descubiertos sus pechos, aunque aún hay algo obstaculizándote la gloria de poder beberte toda su imagen.

 _Es lo único que necesitas._

Aun así, tomas uno de ellos con tu mano y lo aprietas levemente, haciendo que Rose suspire.

Decides parar un momento, para poder admirarla, llenar tu mente del rostro obsceno que ella hace debido a ti y sólo para ti. Sus labios están enrojecidos e hinchados, sensuales, por el ímpetu de los tuyos; con tu mano en su pecho, sientes como este sube y baja, por la falta de aire, el aire que le robaste, porque quieres todo de ella. En sus ojos ves tu reflejo, entonces descubres, por milésima vez, que ellos sólo te ven a ti y que así lo harán hasta que la muerte te la arrebate con sus huesudas y tibias manos.

Estas rebosante de felicidad y sientes que eres afortunado por tener a esa esplendorosa obra de arte voluptuosa debajo de ti, tan ebria de amor como tú, y que te anhela. Recuerdas que la amas con la misma fuerza que usa el mar en las tormentas para destruir y hundir un barco, y sabes que a nadie más amarás así; te preguntas como es que llegaste a este punto, en el que estas tan perdido en ella. Tan podrido en amor.

—Dimitri —Rose te llama con su voz ahogada, apenas encontrándola. Su mente esta confundida por la embriagues—, Dimitri.

Ella dice tu nombre como una forma secreta de decirte que quiere que la abraces, si, de la forma en la que tú sólo puedes hacer. Están encerrados en su burbuja, el tiempo está detenido ahí adentro, todo lo que no sea ella o tú, es irrelevante.

 _Sólo importa ella._

 _Ella te pertenece._

 _Si, nadie más que tú puede tenerla en sus brazos. Nadie, nadie._

 _Te pertenece, te pertenece. Muerdes su piel, la marcas, para que todo el mundo sepa quién es el dueño de su corazón, de su cuerpo y de su alma. Te apuras en descubrir su cuerpo, en prepararla._

 _Te zambulles en su cuerpo, besándola con fuerza, queriendo poseerla ardientemente para descubrir otra vez las expresiones nacidas de su éxtasis, porque te llevan al borde. Todo lo que tenga que ver con ella te lleva al borde. No permites que Rose tome las riendas, pues pretendes poder manipular a tu antojo su cuerpo. Quieres proporcionarle placer, quieres que no piense en nada más que en ti impregnando su alma._

 _Y la tomas una y otra vez, hasta llevarla al cansancio, pero no te importa. Es que no puedes terminar de colmarte de ella, no puedes. Sientes que aún hay una sed, una que no puede ser saciada con sudor o fluidos. Esta ahí, secando tu boca y garganta. Y en medio de tu neblina que lujuria, presientes que la única forma de serenarla es mordiendo su cuello cruelmente, tal y como hacías años atrás, cuando la robaste y ocultaste del mundo._

 _Cuando eras un monstruo, una criatura de la noche bañada en sangre._

 _¿O es que lo sigues siendo?_

 _La oscuridad te está persiguiendo, porque no puede dejarte, no puedes dejarla, es que eres una parte de ella._

* * *

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _¿No les encanta el sonido de la actualización por la madrugada? (aquí son como las 3:00 am)_

 _Planeaba usar esta idea para una futura colección de historias con las chicas, pero cuando vi que salió tan corto, pensé que sería mejor publicarlo solo xd._

 _Esto, mis niños, es un preview de una historia que tengo entre manos desde hace como un año. Espero que con esto puedan tener una idea de que tratará_ :^) _. Estoy muy emocionada por que al fin puedan leerla, pero no creo que vaya ver la luz muy pronto, todavía estoy haciendo arreglos en la trama. Además de que también trabajo en otro fic, para otro de los fandoms de los que escribo, MLB._

 _Aun así, deseo que sepan que en un futuro cercano disfrutaran de mi nuevo long-fic._

 _Euda._


End file.
